Tortured Soul
by ElephantMexx
Summary: Mikey, after getting an injury on patrol, begins having harmless nightares. But, what if these nightmares aren't as harmless as everyone thinks? When a shadow starts torturing Mikey's soul in his sleep, what will his family and friends do to save him? or can they even help at all?


**The Tortured Soul.**

**Summary:** Mikey, after getting an injury on patrol, begins having harmless nightares. But, what if these nightmares aren't as harmless as everyone thinks. When a shadow

starts torturing Mikey's soul in his sleep, what will his family and friends do to save him? or can they even help at all?

**A/N: **I know. I'm meant to be working on my other story. And I am. This is to keep you entertained until the next chapters up. So. Please . . . go easy on me. . . ect. . .Sorry for any mistakes. . . have fun reading and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I think we all know I don't own it. -_- Now, onto the story!

**Prologue:**

The dark shadow raced around the forest looking for a life, searching for a pure, bright, faithful soul to shatter and take for Its own. Sadly, there had been little that were to It's expectations and even fewer that hadn't already been shattered by the world itself. The shadow wandered around until It came to a clearing that revealed a city. New York City. The shadow laughed. There had to be a soul good enough for It here. Quickly, It blended into the buildings shadows, watching every creature pass by. After a few hours, It had gotten dark and the shadow growled. No soul pure enough was found.

"_**How could there not be ONE pure soul in this rotten city?!**_" The shadow exclaimed furiously. Suddenly, some thing caught the shadow's attention. Four turtles ran across the rooftops as the shadow turned it's attention to the roof of a building. The shadow quickly jumped up and followed them. They weren't normal turtles. They were humanoid and had weapons and bandanas on. The shadow looked at the bandanas more closely. One was red, one was blue, the other was purple and the last was orange. They looked about 15 in human years but It wasn't quite sure. The orange one was ahead of the others, smiling, joking and messing about. It decided to look at their souls and started with the one in blue. His soul was strong, yes, but it was not bright or pure but rather dim and dull. It shook it's head and moved onto the one in red. His soul was also strong, but not as strong as the first. Although his was not as strong, it was lighter. That was not enough for the shadow though and went to the one in purple. His soul was fairly bright but lacked faith which was what made the soul shine it's brightest. So finally, the shadow looked at the one in orange. It smirked when it saw the soul. It was strong, bright, pure, faithful and strong too. The shadow had found a soul good enough for itself. '_**How fun it will be breaking this one. So fun indeed.**_.' The shadow though evilly. So the shadow watched the orange turtle for a way to get to his soul, a cut or a bruise would do. So It watched him and started getting impatient.

After a while of waiting and watching the shadow smiled. A bunch of Ninja jumped out on the turtles, pleasing the shadow. This would give It it's chance. The shadow watched the turtles fight. It glared at the one in orange as he was winning the fight. It watched them win without a scratch or a bruise or anything! The shadow growled in disappointment and decided to take matters into it's own hands. The shadow quickly possesed one of the unconscious Ninja. It couldn't possess the orange one because of the chance that it might damage the soul, nor could it possess one of the others because it would cause suspicion. So It had to settle with the Ninja. It stood up and swung the sword at the orange ones neck. Yells could be heard and the turtle turned around and ducked, only to be hit in the side of his head, leaving a small cut. The shadow then left the body that had been tackled by the one in purple and disappeared into the one they called Mikey. _**'Oh, this will be so much fun. . .'**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Tortured Soul** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 1: An****Injury****For Mikey.**

Mikey stumbled backwards as one of the Foot Ninja landed a hit on him. He was on one of his typical patrols with his brothers, and, by no surprise, ran into the Foot. Now, don't get him wrong; He loved kicking Foot Ninja butt. But tonight something wasn't right. Mikey whacked the Ninja on the head with his nunchucks, knocking it out instantly. Mikey felt his skin crawl, as if something was watching him. As much of a good ninja Mikey was, he didn't notice the dark shadow was staring at him. Glaring at the turtle...

Michelangelo turned around to face his brothers after knocking out all of the Foot that he had to take care of. Raph had just finished his fights and was putting his sais away. Don and Leo were still in their fights, but they wouldn't be for long. Don was waiting for the last two Foot to make their move so he could make the final strike. Leo was running towards the last of his enemies with his katanna's drawn. And, like always, it was over in seconds. Mikey grinned triumphantly at his brothers.

"Dudes. Lets go get some pizza. I'm starving!" The orange clad turtle rubbed his growling stomach to help prove his point. His brothers just simply rolled their eyes.

"We ate before we came out Mike." Leo replied in a stern voice before noticing a body move behind his youngest brother. His eyes widened as he caught on to what was it was. While Mikey insisted on eating, a Foot ninja rised and swung his sword which was aimed at Mikey's neck. Fortunatly for the youngest turtle, his brothers had noticed the man.

"MIKEY! GET DOWN! NOW!" Donatello screamed at Mikey, charging towards the very confused Mikey. Mikey turned around and suffered a blow to his head as he went to duck down. His body hit the floor in shock. Mikey winced and closed his eyes as he covered the wound. He felt a warm liquid leeking from the cut. When he glanced at his hand he saw it was dripping with blood. Mikey looked up at Don who had just tackled down the Foot ninja that laid unconscious again. Leo and Raph looked around to see if any more were still awake. They weren't. Don rushed over to the youngest and started rapidly asking questions. Mikey just rolled his eyes at his brother who was in doctor mode.

"I'm fine dude." Mikey gave his signature grin and shrugged off Don's questions. Donnie frowned but just nodded. He knew that if Mikey really was that hurt he'd tell him. Mikey wasn't like Raph or Leo who masked their pain. Leo stood next to the orange clad turtle and helped him up.

"Is everything else okay, Mikey?" Leo questioned with narrow eyes. He could see through his brother's lies quite easily. Mikey just nodded.

"All but my stomach. It's screaming for food. Let's get some pizza!" And with that Mikey ran ahead with a grin. His brother's followed quickly Leo and Raph laughing while Don was yelling about how bandages are needed first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Tortured Soul** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don had finally got Mikey to get the cut cleaned and dressed, but, of course, they had gone to get pizza first. of, course they had to get in disguise first at the lair which Don argued with Mikey why he couldn't just bandage it up there and then. Mikey had some how won the argument. Mikey was sat on the sofa in their lair scoffing a full pizza while watching the T.V. Raph was washing his motobike which had been fine in the first place with but Raphael was always cleaning or improving 'his baby'. Don was working on one of his experiments that was, to no ones surprise, very unique. Leo was training with Master Splinter in the dojo. It was late. Though no one seemed to notice apart from the most hyper of the turtles. Mikey frowned as he had suddenly gotten tired. A voice in Mikey's head kept whispering things like "_**Go to sleep**_," and "_**You must rest**_." Mikey found it weird since it was a very rough, creepy voice and he hadn't heard it before. He looked around to make sure it wasn't a prank by one of his brothers before going to ask the genius of the siblings. Michelangelo walked into Don's lab. He made sure to knock since the last time he hadn't was when he 'accedently' scared Don and it had ended in multipul explotions. Don didn't look up from his experiment as he invited Mikey in, but he wasn't allowed to touch anything since he would probably break it. Mikey walked up to the genius in the family.

"Don, is it normal to hear voices?" Mikey asked Don with a serious face. Don glanced up at him with a raised brow, checking he was being serious, before looking back down.

"Yes Mike. It is. It means your not deaf." Don pointed out which made Mikey mentally slap himself.

"No, I mean is it normal to hear voices IN MY HEAD?" Mikey asked and pointed to his head to emphasize his point. Don stayed looking down, showing no reaction to his brother's stupidity.

"Their called thoughts, Mikey. We knew. . .Well, hoped you'd get them at some point. The blow to your head must be the cause. " Don smirked and mocked the other before Mikey sighed and walked out in a huff.

"Stupid Donnie! I have thoughts! I just don't listen to them. Hmm. But maybe I will get some sleep." He mumbled to himself as he yawned and stretched. He walked into the mess he called a bed room and laid in the bed. He was asleep as soon as his head touhed the pillow. The shadow laughed.

"_**Now. Let the fun BEGIN!**_"

**A/N- **Okay, sorry it isn't loads ect. ect. AndSorry if I annoyed you guys by ending it there. Don't kill me. And for those who didn't know or catch on, the shadow's speech is like '_**This!' **_Oh! And the shadow is called It for now. Okay? Good. Please follow or review or something. Thank you and I will be updating soon. :)


End file.
